


Clap if you believe in fairies

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel Smut Brigade, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean, Professor Castiel, Smut, halloween fic, light Dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: “Dude, I said no tights.”Cas continued to stare at Dean, unwavering. He could see the panic flaring in his moss green gaze.“No, Cas. Not happening.” The boys attend a Halloween Charity Ball at Castiel's university. (As per usual, this can be read as a stand alone piece.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just wanted to take a second and thank all of the amazing followers of this series. It is my baby, and it makes me so happy that so many of you enjoy it.
> 
> This timestamp is part of the Destiel smut brigade Halloween challenge. 
> 
> Comments&Kudos are better than candy:)  
> [](http://imgur.com/BDNwLSX)

Castiel Novak-Winchester looked at his husband as he held up two packages with a wide grin and a hopeful look on his face.

 “No, Dean,” Castiel said, voice stern.

“Come on! You look great in suspenders,” Dean said with a salacious grin.

Cas covered his mouth with his palm, smothering a laugh with a cough.

“Baby, no. There is no way I am going to a charity costume ball dressed as one of the Mario Brothers.”

When Dean’s bottom lip poked out in a pout, Castiel leaned forward to capture it with his teeth, giving the plush flesh a soft nip. “Sorry Luigi,” he whispered against Dean’s mouth.

Dean sighed, running a hand through his honey colored hair. He turned in a half circle, reaching into a bin to pull out another plastic wrapped costume.

“Dean, put Waldo down, I already said no.”

Dean scowled as he batted a hanging skeleton out of his way. “Dude, you’re no fun. We’ve been here forever and you’ve shot down every idea I’ve had.”

Castiel sighed, feeling a little guilty. It was true, he and Dean had been perusing the shelves at _Party City_ for close to an hour. The university’s Halloween charity ball to raise funds for the arts department was that Friday night.

“I know, Dean,” Cas said, moving to the side as two children rushed past them down the aisle, pursued by a harried looking man pushing a stroller. “You’ve been very patient. But this isn’t like that Halloween party at _The Roadhouse_ last year. This one is going to be a little more… elegant.”

“You mean boring.”

“No, I didn’t say that. I just mean the costumes are probably going to be a bit more sophisticated, that’s all. Literary characters, famous figures in history. Think Shakespeare and Marie Antoinette,” Cas laughed softly at the face Dean pulled.

“Couldn’t it be Harry Potter and...” Dean held up an orange tinted mask, “Donald Trump?”

Castiel laughed loudly, shaking his head.

“Besides, sweetheart, you know Charlie is going to show up dressed like Princess Leia or something,” Dean complained, using Cas’ cousin and fellow professor as a defense.

Castiel snorted at that, as the pair wandered down the next aisle. Dean reached up to pull an FBI badge from the rack. He turned to his husband and put on a stoic expression. He flipped open his badge. “Agent Plant, FBI. I’d like to speak to you about your whereabouts last evening, around 10:30 pm?”

Castiel smirked. “10:30? Let me think a minute,” Cas tilted his head, eyes heavenward as he playfully pondered the question. “Hmmm. Oh! I remember,” he said, and leaned forward into Dean’s space. “I was riding my husband's cock, so fast and so hard, that when he came, he blacked out for a moment,” Castiel chuckled darkly as he watched Dean’s eyes glaze over in both shock and arousal. Cas walked away from his man to prevent an inappropriate make-out session from breaking out in the middle of the store.

They searched a little while longer, Dean nixing a Robin Hood costume with a scoff. “Tights? I don’t think so. How about you be a priest and I’ll be a demon. You can, you know. _E_ _xercise_ me,” Dean said, with a wink.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “It’s ex-or-cise," he stressed, "And no.”

Dean groaned. “You’re killin me, smalls, seriously,” Then his eyes lit up when he came upon the pirate costumes.  “Sweetheart, this is all you.”

The hint of hunger in his husband’s voice had heat curling in Castiel’s belly.

“A little black eye-liner, your stubble,” Dean licked his lips. “Yeah, you could totally pull of the whole Jack Sparrow look. Oh, wait, you said literary. Captain Hook,” Dean reached over and pulled a plastic hook off of the shelf and black pirate hat with a skull and crossbones embossed on the front. He fixed the hat on Castiel’s head, and his husband quirked a brow at him before speaking.

“You know what this means, correct? If I go as Captain Hook, then you have to be Peter Pan.”

Castiel smiled widely as his husband’s gorgeous face paled, making his freckles stand out more than usual.

“Dude, I said no tights.”

Cas continued to stare at Dean, unwavering. He could see the panic flaring in his moss green gaze.

“No, Cas. Not happening.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I’m wearing fucking tights,” Dean grumbled around a canape, before immediately reaching for a napkin to discreetly spit it out. “What the hell is this shit?”

“That shit is Siberian Sturgeon caviar and goes for about ninety dollars an ounce, depending on the season,” Castiel said, handing Dean a flute of champagne from the tray of a passing server. He smiled fondly as his husband chugged it down, a grimace still plaguing his handsome face. “We can hit the dollar menu on the way home, baby,” Castiel said, placatingly.

"If all the food is like that nasty stuff, hell yeah we can."

Cas eyed his husband up and down, greedily taking in the sight of his bowed legs encased in green nylon tights. Dean was wearing a green tunic with it’s jagged edge cinched at the waist with a brown leather belt. He also wore brown leather calf high boots, but had put his foot down when it came to the feathered green cap, choosing to leave it and his jacket in Castiel’s office, along with Castiel’s hook. Cas had decided that carrying it around was more hassle than it was worth, when trying to eat or drink or just hold Dean’s hand.

“You look ridiculously delicious right now, Dean,” Castiel said, and watched as a flush crept up his husband’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah, look who’s talking?” Dean said, deflecting as he was wont to do when doled out a compliment. But Castiel just smiled, and let it slide. Even he had to admit that he looked pretty good. The five o'clock shadow matched with the smudged liner made his cobalt eyes stand out, and the black hat, tilted just so, lent him a rakish look. He had a billowy white shirt with an attached deep purple vest, and black britches and boots. They made quite the striking pair, if the looks being shot in their direction were anything to go by.

Castiel leaned back against Dean’s chest, and felt his strong arm snake around to hold Cas in place in front of him. The ballroom of the convention hall was adorned in fairy lights of green and orange, in a spiderweb pattern across the ceiling. The inlaid stone wall was decorated for the occasion in Halloween themed art. There was a gorgeous depiction from Poe’s _The Raven_ with the quote _Nevermore_ across the bottom prominently displayed. The theme appeared to be Victorian Gothic. The round tables were dressed in black and silver, with skull centerpieces. Seats were indicated by names encased in mini picture frames.  The slate gray bar was bookended by a donation box on one side and a decorative mason jar, tied with a ribbon and filled with pitch black gnarled sticks.

The costumes were all pretty elaborate. Cas could see Captain Ahab enjoying a glass of wine with Miss Havisham, while Frodo Baggins laughed at one of the tables with Isaac Newton and the White Witch.

Hot breath tickled Castiel’s ear as Dean whispered against his neck,”Who’s the Cleopatra and why is she eye-fucking you right in front of me?” Dean’s voice was raspy, with a touch of possessiveness. Cas felt a stirring of lust in his gut. He looked over at the the open bar, where his husband was glaring.

“Ah, yes. That is Daphne. She’s the new sociology professor. Balthazar says she has a bit of a crush on me,” Castiel turned his head to angle his gaze up at Dean, that tug of lust growing stronger as he watched a muscle in Dean’s jaw tick at the information.

“Does she know that you’re married?” Dean bit out, and Castiel laughed softly.

“I would imagine so. It’s not a secret, and I do wear a ring,” he said, playfully wiggling his finger.

“Yeah, well, some people view a ring as a challenge,” Dean said, his tone gruff.

“Yes, like waitresses in sports bars,” Castiel said pointedly, and when Dean’s eyes met his, he inclined his head in reluctant acquiescence. Castiel leaned up to place a soft kiss on Dean’s jaw line, marveling at his husband's ability to focus in on the one person in the room eyeing Castiel, completely oblivious to the leering gazes of everyone else who were fixed on him.

Castiel watched Dean's fingers flex and unflex, watched as his eyes tracked down to Cas’ own pink, chapped lips, and he knew by the gleam in his deep green eyes, that Dean was fighting the urge to pull him into an obscene, claiming kiss for all to see. Their mouths drifted closer together, breath ghosting each other's lips…

“Clap if you believe in fairies,” came a cultured, if not a little bit slurred voice, startling the couple and shattering their intimate moment.

Castiel and Dean turned to see history professor and Castiel’s former ex-turned-friend, Balthazar Roche. He swayed a little unsteadily and began to do a loud slow clap.

Dean’s head fell back as he shook with laughter. “What the hell are you supposed to be, man?”

Castiel’s mouth fell open in shock as he took in his colleague’s nude colored unitard, blonde hair adorned in a green head wreath and fig leaf covered groin.

“Isn’t it obvious, blue collar?” Balthazar asked. “I’m Adam, of course. The first man,” he said, chest puffed up proudly.

“Oh yeah? Pretty small leaf, first man,” Dean snarked, and Castiel just rolled his eyes, too used to the pair of them to bother getting in the middle of their little digs. By this point, the barbs were more out of habit than malice anyway.

Before Balthazar could come up with a scathing retort, Castiel asked where his date was.

“Alas, my dear Eve got called into an emergency surgery just as we were on our way out. I imagine her co-workers are going to have fun with her, seeing as how there was no time for her to change,” Balthazar said with a twist of his lips. His girlfriend, Bela, was a trauma surgeon at Mass General. He’d met her on _match_. _com_ of all places, thanks to Charlie. “I may have had a few shots at the bar to combat my loneliness.”

“More like to work up the courage to parade around in that ensemble,” Dean said with a laugh.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk, Mr.  _Hanes Her Way_.”

“I’ll have you know these are _L’eggs sheer elegance_ ,” Dean said haughtily, causing Cas to guffaw loudly.

“Alright, assbutts, that’s enough. Let's get to our table, it’s almost time for them serve dinner. Look, Charlie is already there,” Castiel nodded his head towards their table where the computer science professor was already sitting. Cas saw Dean’s eyes light up at the sight of Charlie in her gold bikini.

Castiel took the _I told you so_ in stride.

* * *

 

Their footsteps echoed down the dark hall as Castiel led Dean back out of the function hall. It was a short walk across campus to the english department and his office. They needed to grab the remnants of their costumes, and some papers that Cas needed to go over before Monday.  A few straggling students were braving the brisk air, to stand outside and smoke cigarettes. The usual calls of _Hi Mr. Novak_ did not follow him and he imagined it was because he was unrecognizable in his costume. Castiel huddled into Dean’s side, and Dean ran a hand up and down Cas’ arm briskly to help ward off the chill, as they hurried into the building.

It had been a decent dinner, roasted pork tenderloin and fingerling potatoes with glazed carrots. To the amusement of Cas and Charlie’s girlfriend Tessa, Peter and Leia’s favorite part had been the elaborate dessert, a black caramel apple coated in chocolate jimmies. Of course, Dean had mostly just eaten the candy coating, leaving much of the actual fruit behind.

They came upon the door where the plaque read Prof.Novak-Winchester. Cas’ students just used Novak, as it was easier, but he had gone and had the nameplate changed anyway, because even after four years of marriage, it still gave Castiel a thrill to see his name tangled with Dean’s. Dean let Cas go long enough to dig the keys out of the vest pocket of his costume and he unlocked his office door. It wasn’t a huge room, but it was big enough for a desk and three chairs. Castiel turned the little lamp he had on the filing cabinet on as opposed to the bright fluorescents on the main switch. Cas went to the little closet across the room and pulled out the shopping bag that had Dean’s hat and his hook. He took of his own hat and added it to the bag. Cas gathered up the papers he needed to read through and grade and slid them carefully into the bag as well, since he had forgotten to bring his briefcase. He was sure they would survive the car ride home without getting crushed. Cas did a quick turn around the room, making sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind. As he headed over to his desk chair where he had laid his trusty trench coat earlier in the evening, he felt the heat of Dean’s gaze on him. Cas quirked his head to the side.

“What’s on your mind, baby?” Castiel asked and Dean’s lips slowly curled into a smile.

“Nothing, professor,” Dean said as he slowly stalked around the desk, pushing the rollaway chair aside. Dean crowded into Cas’ space. He leaned his head down and kissed the underside of Castiel’s jaw. Cas tipped his head back at the sensation of warm breath and supple lips on his skin. As Dean sucked at his pulse point, Castiel knew there would be a bruise there when his husband was finished. They both kind of had a kink for marking each other, but Castiel wasn’t sure his office was such a great place to be engaging in this sort of activity.

“Dean, we shouldn’t… “ Castiel started to protest, then forgot where he was going with that sentence as he felt Dean’s fingers trail up his sides, dancing against the thin cotton of his shirt.

“Shouldn’t what, Cas?” Dean whispered as he drifted down to press a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

“Someone could, _ah_ -” Cas’ voice hitched as his mischievous husband’s nimble fingers tugged the hem of his shirt out of Castiel’s pants. “Someone could come in,” The vibration of Dean’s silent laughter tickled Cas’ throat.

Dean brought his hands up to cup Cas’ face, thumbs stroking his stubbled cheek bones, and lifted an amused brow. “I think your students know that your open door policy doesn’t extend till 11pm sweetheart,” Dean said and Cas huffed out a laugh. “Now, let me have my little fantasy.”

Castiel licked his dry lips, the small ball of lust that he had been fighting all evening, growing into fervent need.

“What fantasy is that?” Cas’ voice was rough, desire coating his words as he felt swamped by Dean’s nearly tangible hunger. Dean’s eyes gleamed in the dim light, pupils dilated. Castiel always felt so cherished and wanted under Dean’s intense gaze. His husband, always making Cas his sole focus. Dean smiled slow and seductive, as his fingers went to work on Cas’ belt, deftly sliding it out of the loops.

“The one where I’m a slacker failing your english lit class because I'm always too distracted watching your gorgeous mouth when you recite poetry, to really understand what you’re saying,” Dean’s fingers made their way to Castiel’s pants and slowly pulled the top button from it’s hole and Cas inhaled sharply. “I’m too busy imagining if your hip bones are as cut as I think they are under those clothes,”Dean leaned in to nip at Castiel’s ear. ”I’m trying to picture the pretty noises that would fall out of your delicious mouth, in that whiskey-soaked voice, if I were to bite them.”

Castiel couldn’t help the deep moan that escaped his lips at Dean’s words.

“So then I come to you, for extra credit, to see if _maybe_ we can’t work something out. What do you say, professor? Is there anything-” Dean brushed his hand lightly down Cas’ rapidly filling cock, through the soft cotton material of his pants, and fingered the tab of the zipper, ”I can do for you, to up my grade?”

Castiel looked at his husband who was staring at him coyly, from under long lashes. Cas let out a shuddering breath before grating out, ”On your knees.”

Dean dropped without question, still fingering Cas’ zipper. He inclined his head in question and Castiel nodded his head. “Yes. Take me out, slowly.”

The sound of the teeth of the zipper as it was drawn down was loud in the room. Castiel carded his fingers through Dean’s soft honey-toned hair as the man gently tugged Cas’ pants down. The fabric pooled at his ankles with a soft whooshing sound. Dean leaned forward and nuzzled at Cas’ hardness through the pale blue of his boxer shorts. Castiel’s hands fisted gently in Dean’s hair as his mouth ghosted over his hardness. Dean slid his hands up the back of Castiel’s athletic thighs and squeezed the firm globes of his ass. His fingers dipped into the waistband of the boxers and he looked up, meeting Castiel’s ravenous gaze with his own.

Castiel arched a brow and his tone was haughty when he spoke. “Go on then, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean’s smile was breathtaking when he tugged the boxers down. Castiel’s cock that had been rapidly filling, slapped up against his stomach. The head glistened with precome, smearing the sticky fluid on the material of his shirt.

"Fuck, Cas, you’re gorgeous.” Dean’s tone was reverent.

“You shouldn’t address me with such familiarity, Mr. Winchester,” Cas said, amazed at himself for being able to keep his voice so steady when he felt so wrecked.

“I apologize, professor,” Dean said contritely, before he gripped the base of Cas' cock and sucked at the leaking crown.

Castiel’s head fell back on a sigh as his hands gripped the edge of the desk. Dean continued to lick and suck as he probed the slit with his tongue. He pumped firmly, coaxing more drops of precome that he greedily swallowed down.

Castiel’s fingers tightened their grip in Dean's hair and his nails scratched at his scalp. He felt Dean use his free hand to pull him closer. Cas knew when Dean opened his mouth wider, that it was an invitation.

“You want me to fuck your face, Mr. Winchester?” Cas’ usual gravely voice had a breathy quality to it and Dean moaned around Cas’ length in lieu of an answer. Castiel began to give little shallow thrusts, and the feeling of Dean’s hot wet tongue coupled with the perfect suction made him gasp.

“ _Unh, unh, ahhh, fuck._ I love your mouth, Dean.” Cas bit his lip as he looked down at his stunning man and thought _mine_. Dean’s hand was pumping Castiel’s cock, as Cas pulled at his soft hair. He slowly fucked into Dean’s mouth and the slick sound of his shaft sliding in and out from between his husbands lips was obscene and only enflamed Cas’ desire more. Dean was so gorgeous on his knees, and Cas could easily see the outline of his own hardness showcased through the thin green material of Dean’s tights.

Dean pulled off of Cas’ head for a moment to rasp at him,”Harder, professor, I can take it.”

Dean relaxed his throat further and Castiel growled. He began to thrust a little faster, a little deeper. Dean’s hand palmed Castiel’s ass before his fingers slid down the crack and brushed at Cas’ pucker. Castiel heard himself making guttural _“ah, ah, ah,”_ sounds when Dean circled his rim. Dean pushed the tip of his middle finger into Cas’ hole. Just that little bit of pressure combined with the wet suction on his cock, and the utterly debauched picture his husband made before him, was enough to catapult Castiel into orgasm. Cas’ panted harshly, shocked by the abruptness of it. He was unable to stop his movements, and continued to pump his hips. He rode out the pleasure as he thrusted in rapid bursts into Dean’s mouth.

Dean moaned wantonly as he swallowed down spurt after briny spurt of Cas’ come. His hand traveled down to palm at his own erection and Castiel watched through half lidded eyes as Dean rubbed himself. His heart stuttered when he saw Dean’s body lock up. He saw the green material between Dean’s legs grow darker as his husband came nearly untouched in front of him. Only from a few mere brushes of his hand, and the sight of Castile’s bliss. Cas’ hand came off of the desk to grip at Dean’s shoulder, to keep himself from collapsing. The only sound in the room was the faint buzzing from the computer modem and their own harsh breathing.

Dean and Castiel’s eyes met for a long moment before they both erupted into what could only be described as giggles. Dean rose off of his knees with a wince and a pop, tugging up Cas’s boxers and pants as he went. Castiel smiled fondly as Dean gently tucked his softening length back into his underwear. Dean did up the button on Cas’ pants and pulled the zipper back into place. Castiel brought his hands up to his husband’s face and pulled Dean’s mouth to his own. Dean’s hands settled at the small of Cas’ back as his mouth opened under the pressure of Castiel’s lips. Their tongues entwined and Cas could taste his own salty flavor as the kiss deepened. They broke away to breathe, before dipping back in for another taste. When they pulled back again, Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s.

“How did that rate with your fantasy?” Castiel asked, voice rough.

Dean laughed, a quiet, breathy sound. “Off the charts, sweetheart. But I think we should head out to the Impala now. Seeing as how watching you come had me creaming my pants like a teenager seeing his first porno.”

Castiel snickered at that. “Yes, that was quite the ego boost. Not to mention absurdly sexy.”

“Absurd being the key word,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck, the way he often did when he was uncomfortable or embarrassed. Castiel took Dean’s hand in his, and laced their fingers together, squeezing for a beat.“There is nothing more humbling than watching you take pleasure from giving me pleasure, my love.”

Dean’s face flushed at the earnest words. “Yeah, yeah. Sap. Come on,” Dean picked up Castiel’s trenchcoat and held it open for him to slide his arms through. “I still wanna hit the drive thru for the dollar menu.”

Castiel grinned and pulled him in for one more hard kiss. “Of course, Dean.”

 

The End

 


End file.
